O Responsável
by Raayy
Summary: Você sentia culpa por todos eles. Só culpa. Você era o responsável, sempre. - Cloud's Centred, homenagem ao aniversário do Chocobo-head.


_O Responsável  
A Final Fantasy VII FanFiction By Raayy_

**x** - Finfal Fantasy e suas milhares de compilações, jogos, filmes, etc não me pertencem. Ainda.

**x** - Cloud's Centred. PoV alternado, você descobre ao longo da fic (espero...). Sem casal.

**x** - Fic de presente de aniversário pro Cloud, que foi dia 19 de agosto. Deve tar fazendo uns 32 anos, ou é 33. (Idade do jogo + vida real depois do jogo 8DD) Quis fazer algo pra ele, e resolvi fazer uma fic.

**x** - Fic betada pela Chibi Anne. As always.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Culpa.

Era tudo, tudo que lhe assolava.

Torturava-lhe.

Te desformava.

_Culpa culpa culpa._

Por _mim_.

Por _ele_.

Por Tifa.

Por sua mãe.

Por eles.

Até por Kadaj.

Você sentia culpa por todos nós. Só culpa.

**xXx**

_**Ela**_**, que você viu morrer.**

Que você prometeu proteger, mas morreu na sua frente.

Prometera ser seu guarda-costas. Como? Sendo tão fraco?

_**Ele**_**, que morreu por você.**

Pra diminuir a culpa por isto, prometeste uma coisa. E não cumprira.

Não podia viver por ele, se nem podia viver por você.

**Tifa, que por ti sofre.**

Você fez uma promessa a ela e quebrou. Duas vezes. E sequer pôde corresponde-la.

Corresponder esse amor dela por você. Você não pôde.

**Por sua mãe, que morreu tão perto de você.**

Você disse que viraria um SOLDIER. Não tinha um título, nem namorada para orgulha-la.

Você estava na mesma cidade. Você não pôde salva-la.

**Por eles, que você não pôde fazer nada.**

Eles, a quem você é um líder, mas não fora feito pra isso. Não sabia sê-lo.

Você não podia ajuda-los. Não mais. Não podia faze-los acreditar em você.

**Até por Kadaj, que fora uma mera vítima.**

Sim, ele fora, e você notou isso. O olhar dele era puro e ele nunca te chamou de _Nii-san _por maldade.

Só mais um controlado por _mim_, como Sephiroth fora. E não pôde salva-los. Nenhum deles.

Você sentia culpa,_ culpa demais_, por todos eles.

Eles estavam todos mortos - _sim, mortos_ - por sua causa.

Porque você era fraco. Porque você não era competente.

Porque você nunca agia na hora certa.

Porque você não foi capaz.

Por tudo isso, e muito mais.

Você matou, cada um deles, e se sentia culpado por isso. Sempre indiretamente, sempre de um jeito diferente, mas estavam todos mortos.

**xXx**

_**Eu**_**, que você segurou enquanto caia.**

Você sempre me protegeu e fui grata por isto. E eu não queria nada mais.

Você era culpado à toa. Já que eu nunca te culpei, nem culparia.

Nunca pediria nada mais do que alguém que me segurasse enquanto eu caísse.

_**Ele**_**, de quem você herdou a espada.**

Ele jamais lhe abandonaria, e você sabia. Sabia que preferiria tentar e morrer.

Porque você era o melhor amigo dele. Porque vocês estavam juntos nessa, e ele não te deixaria.

O seu erro foi se culpar pela morte dele, e se sentir culpado não podendo cumpri-la. Sua promessa.

**Tifa, que sempre te amparou.**

Ela era sua amiga de infância, e sempre te apoiaria, em tudo.

Você nunca descumpriu as promessas dela. E ela já lhe falou isso. E que estava tudo bem.

E ela era forte por não quebrar uma amizade com um amor tão grande.

**Sua mãe, que sempre te protegeu.**

Ela nunca se importara se você era um SOLDIER ou se você era solteiro.

Ela somente se preocupava se seu único filho poderia se cuidar bem, sozinho.

Ela preferiria que você estivesse longe dali, do que morrer tentando salva-la. Ela era sua _mãe_.

**Eles, que sempre te alegravam.**

Você era o líder deles, e você sabia coordenar bem o grupo. Ao _seu_ modo.

Eles nunca pararam de acreditar em você, eles não sabiam como animá-lo, agora.

Porque sim, eles se preocupam com você. E queriam te livrar de tal culpa sem motivo.

**E Kadaj, que te chamava de **_**Nii-san**_**.**

O olhar dele era de uma criança mimada. O jeito, fala, arrogância, tudo de uma criança mimada.

Porque não sabia ser de outro jeito. Era criança, aprendera a ser mimado.

E você queria salvar o pouco de inocência que restou naqueles olhos.

Ele era um controlado por ela, ele não teria como se livrar disso sem mim. Não há porque se culpar.

Você não precisava da culpa. De nenhuma.

Nós fomos _todos_ felizes pelo tempo que passamos ao seu lado.

_Seja curto, ou longo._

Você nunca foi fraco, incompetente, ou incapaz.

Foi forte demais, até por agüentar tanta culpa.

Você nunca matou ninguém, ou deixou alguém morrer.

Nem ninguém é ou foi triste por sua culpa. Nunca. Isso é culpa. Desnecessária. Apenas culpa. Uma culpa sem sentido. Uma culpa que você carrega, porque é só isso que você sabe fazer. Sentir-se culpado.

**xXx**

Culpa.

Era tudo, tudo que te fazia ser você.

Te atormentava.

Perseguia, todos os dias.

_Culpa culpa culpa._

Por _Aerith_.

Por _Zack_.

Por Tifa.

Por sua mãe.

Pela AVALANCHE.

Até por Kadaj.

Você sentia culpa por todos eles. Só culpa.

Você só tinha delitos, pecados, você era o _responsável_.

Porque você não sabia sentir mais outra coisa, pobre criança.

Pobre clone de filho meu, _falho._

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Trabalhar com Culpa + Cloud é fácil. XD Assumo. Embroa eu não gostei tanto assim do resultado, eu acho que poderia ter feito melhor.

E sim, tem um yaoi embutido de Cloud e Kadaj °-°' Mas é que... é que... bom... AH FALA SÉRIO, OLHA NO AC, ELE FICOU COM CARINHA DE CACHORRO MOLHADO QUANDO O KADAJ TAVA NOS BRAÇOS DELE!! -aquela louca-

Enfim. Feliz aniversário (bem bem bem) atrazado, Cloudette.

**_Se eu não quisesse reviews, deixava a fic morfar no HD!_**

**_Aos leitores fantasmas de plantão, eu desejo uma morta lenta, dolorosa e precoce!_**


End file.
